


Remnants of a time long past.

by SaidbhinLuch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Past Lives, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidbhinLuch/pseuds/SaidbhinLuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is woken by Admiral Marcus and forced to assist him in his plans for war. The alias she is given, sparks old memories she thought long forgotten and then a partner is chosen for her. And sparks being anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants of a time long past.

Kara woke slowly, vision blurred and senses dulled. Her breathing was laboured. Harsh. Arms and legs dead weights. Hands grabbed her from behind dragging her into a seated position.  That was when she saw him. Her other. Still in his cryotube in status. Every instinct in her demanded her to get up and go to him.

‘I am Admiral Marcus. Welcome to Star Fleet, we are going to need your assistance.’  An older human male stepped up to her other’s pod, hand stroking the glass. In that moment, Kara knew what she was going to need to do.

‘I do not believe that is a wise decision.’ She managed to get out, voice low and cracking. The ‘Admiral’ smirked at her, earning a disgusted look. The feeling was slowly trickling back into her limbs and she twitched, making to move towards him.

‘Now, _that_ is not a wise decision. You seem to believe that you have a card up your sleeve. Intelligent, resourceful, advanced far beyond that of my people; but savage. You will only respond to baser tactics.’ With a flourish he began to enter commands into the pod. Kara stilled. The process of awakening was delicate and if-

_He was convulsing, choking, pupils dilating and contracting, back arching compressing up against the glass._

‘He matters to you.’ The Admiral had the audacity to look vaguely amused at her distress. 

‘Stop. I know when to capitulate.’ _But she was not going to forget it._ The Augments were not the type to forgive. Their memories were longer than their lifespans.

‘Well, here are the details of the enemy we are facing, and what you are expected to do.’ The Admiral smiled in a manner that he thought was charming. Kara was not the type to be driven by her emotions, but the sight was enough to turn her stomach.  He stepped up to her examining her closely, pressing a tablet into her hands. Kara tensed, shifting ever so slightly fingers clenching around the tablet. Marcus’ hand drifted to his weapon, but she simply turned her head.

The guards moved to take the pod away forcing her to move as fast as she could to stop them.

‘A moment… Please.’ It pained her to have to ask. Up until the moment she had awoken, Kara had only known power and respect of her peers. Despite her slight stature, people moved out of her way as she walked, instantly quietened when she spoke. And here she was being treated as nothing more than a tool. And her people were pawns.

She laid her hand on the glass, by his face, carefully memorising every inch of it. Luckily her hair was down so her face was hidden from view. Marcus already knew her weakness, but he did not know the ramifications of his reckless actions.

Emotions ran deep in her kind.

She picked up the tablet; they had given her a new name. _Molly Holmes._

She stared at it, feeling suddenly very confused by the wave of familiarity that was associated with this name. The guards took him away as she stood there, confused by the waves of emotions she was feeling.

She swore that there was no action too desperate or severe to save them.

These were her people, her family, those she loved above all else.

_I will free you Khan._ She looked down at the tablet divining the best way of fooling the humans and achieving her goals.

————————————————-

Several months later she, now _Molly Holmes_ was no longer under constant supervision, Marcus seemed satisfied that she was under control, so she had some independence. In the hours she was designing photon torpedoes, or modifying the Vengeance’s many systems she found herself wandering the streets of London. Searching for something.

 _Molly_ was not used to acting without purpose, but there was an impulse to explore this antiquated city. She paused as her com device alarmed. She pulled out her tablet and paused as the data loaded. 70 pods. Another pod had either malfunctioned resulting in the death of another of her people, or… more likely…

Marcus was not satisfied with one Augment under his thumb. His thirst for war and blood was superseding his common sense and self preservation. He would not survive this war, that much was certain. She strode past several old buildings, stumbling to a halt. St. Bartholomew’s.

Molly.

Why would an alias be so reminiscent for her? Unless… her memories were re-emerging, she had been one of the first to be genetically transformed. It was possible that the process of being awoken and the stress had unlocked her past life. She shook her head and continued on her path back to the facility. Work out who had been awoken.

She smiled charmingly at the security guard, who blushed furiously and she walked through the building, ignoring everyone else. They were staying out of her way, and something was definitely amiss.

Usually the Star Fleet personnel were wary of her, avoiding eye contact when possible. Now she was getting glances, looks and whispers. The halls were large, uniquely Star Fleet regulation but with the core of the city’s past melded into the walls. If it wasn’t for the staff, it would be a rather nice place to work.

‘Lieutenant Holmes to Admiral Marcus’ chambers.’ She grimaced at the command, glaring at the nearest security sensor and making her way to the office. She paused at the door, cricking her neck. She earned a look from another security guard. She glared. He recoiled dramatically. Idiot.

‘You summoned me _Sir._ ’ She deadpanned at him, glaring at the model of the Vengeance. The man himself was relaxing in his chair, eyes skimming over her frame and blank expression. He sat forward, the bright sunshine streaming in the windows shining unflatteringly on his face. Sending parts of it into sharp shadow.

‘Your work has been beyond anything I could imagine Lieutenant. However, you tend to lean towards designs that are more elegant and insidious than what I had envisioned.’

‘It is what I am best at.’

‘Of course, but with the Clingons I will need more _overt_ means.’ He stood up, walking around the table, finger trailing along the edge of his desk. Voice dripping with contempt and arrogance.

‘Overt?’ Unfortunately her stoic mask slipped for a moment, jaw clenching, and one eyebrow shooting upwards.

‘Devastating is the word he’s looking for; _Kara._ ’ She spun round and if she had been the type, she would have gasped.

‘I believe you know each other.’ The smirk was evident in his voice, Kara wanted to snap his neck but she was focusing on the other person in the room.

‘Khan.’ And from the corner of the room, he stepped forward, ever the tall and imposing leader he was when they entered the pods. He was dressed in Star Fleet regulation uniform like her. No matter the association, like any garment he wore it well.

‘You were right; our journey was far from over.’  It would seem he felt similarly about her in her own uniform. Molly refused to wear the insanely impractical short dresses that Star Fleet seemed so insistent on. How could these officers continue to work in dangerous situations with skirts so short? Kara had tried it on, but even with her short stature, she risked displaying everything to everyone at any risky moment. She opted for a slim lined version of his uniform with a pair of high boots for added measure. Designed for mobility and she kept some well place weapons in the boots.

‘When will you learn? I am _always_ right.’ She smiled warmly at him, struggling to resist the impulse to leap at him. Sink her teeth into the pale skin of his neck.

‘But of course.’ _Later_. He smirked knowingly at her, turning to Marcus.

‘I am reluctant to let you work together…’ Marcus tore them away from one another, both of their faces slipping to ice.

‘You have no choice.’ They spoke as one, moving in sync. Marcus’ face twitched almost comically. He may have control over what they had to do, but he would not separate them.  

——————————————

They plotted and schemed as best they could, but with two loose in the world, any freedom she had been allotted evaporated. At least she was no longer alone. The pair of them were acting as covert as they could to get the rest of the crew into the torpedoes and get out of there. It was made all the more challenging by the increased Star Fleet presence.

‘Ugh.’ Khan’s eyes rolled melodramatically as the enamoured guard walked slowly past. He glared at him resulting in a comical scuttle out of the door. The poor young guard almost tripping over himself in his escape.

‘Careful now, we do not want them to deduce what we have so cleverly being keeping to ourselves.’ She moved around the torpedo under the pretence of examining the shielding, but she spoke to him in a lone tone. They were both battling against knowing smirks and powerful instincts. To run. To be free. For their people as well as themselves. He examined her face closely, his electric eyes darkened dangerously. It sent a thrill through her. One she had not felt in a _very_ long time.

‘Feeling adventurous?’ He gently teased her moving to open the compartment, subtly retrofitting to their needs. She leaned down, adjusting the frequency of the shielding components, staring at him with hooded eyes all the while. Molly was the only Augment who was truly capable of surprising Khan. He had a gift for deducing people. Knowing how people were thinking; the most likely actions they were going to take. Unless it was her. He once told her that she had the unique capacity for endless surprises.

He subsequently denied it, but she never forgot. And she subsequently never stopped bringing it up.

‘There is one thing I don’t understand.’ He paused in his work, half inside the torpedo.  Molly stood up taking the tricorder, skimming it over her work and loading it onto her tablet. At his words which to most would be calculating and deliberate. The humans round said cold and detached. Fools. But to her he was confused.

‘Just one?’ She quipped, flicking an eyebrow up quickly. His head tilted. She could see his jugular suddenly begin to hammer. The tension grew in an instant. Khan was the first to break eye contact, flicking back to his mild confusion.

‘Why are you going by that name?’

‘Molly Holmes?’ She looked back to her work, checking the uploading status and programming a series of simulations to run once it was done. She also started a basic hacking programme that would infiltrate Admiral Marcus’ personal files. It was basic by her standards, but had no comparison by Star Fleets.

‘Is there another?’

‘There is something about that name, it’s as though I’m greeting an old friend.’ She paused over her work, letting the figures tick over. Eyes clouding with thought. Memories, slowly but surely coming into focus, emerging from the haze. A woman; the definition of hope, a man with a mind and passions like no other…

‘Your past life?’ There were only a handful of times that Molly had ever seen Khan alarmed. In fact she could count those instances on one hand, and have fingers and a thumb left over. His alarm was almost _amusing_.

‘Time long past, or not.’ She shrugged, moving away and picking up a particle screwdriver and heading over to him. She twirled it idly. He pulled over the inner compartment as wide as he could.

‘What do you remember of her?’ He was breathing slightly heavier. Voice pitch dropping. Molly leapt up and lowered herself face down into the pod. She froze the compartment doors open so Khan could lift the pod upright.

‘She was kind, caring and she _saw_ so much.’ For once, the fact that he could not see her face was a relief.

‘Like you.’ She winced as she inserted her hand into the back compartment to start the process of combining their technology with the modified Star Fleet. Their technology, though advanced, was still dated. Getting the two radically different types to work in harmony was difficult. A rewarding struggle. She always relished a challenged.

‘Not so. She could bend without breaking. I lost that in the change.’ Her voice dropped into sadness. Thinking back to the soft, engaging woman she had been. Ruthlessness defined Kara. Out of necessity. Molly had refused to let that happen.

‘Steadfast.’ He tried to twist it to a positive. Failing miserably.

‘Brittle.’ She shut the compartment, twisting before Khan pulled her out. Out of sheer habit alone, her legs wrapped around him.  He instantly hardened against her, hips rocking ever so slightly.

‘Strong.’ He gripped her backside firmly she glanced round to see if they were being _adventurous_. It seemed the guards were content to leave the pair alone.

‘We lost the ability to see beyond our brilliance. These humans, though primitive, have changed and grown. It’s key to survival.’ She wriggled as best she could in a vague attempt to free herself.  

‘We can change that. We _will_ change that.’ He held her with one hand, the other pulling her hair down and shoving her against the wall. Neither of them could take it anymore, circling each other. Exchange battles of wit and banter to suppress the urges that could not be ignored. Their eyes were equally dark, mere rings of blue and brown left in them. Her head dropped back against it; as Khan bit into her neck. She screeched loudly, joyfully, feeling the rush that she had been deprived for so long sing through her veins.

She groped blindly at the wall with one hand as the other tore at his clothes impatiently. Eventually her hand hit its target and put the room into “accidental” lockdown. Khan was not so unorganised in his actions, tearing off her boots, but snagging her knife and tearing right up through everything she was wearing, underwear and all.  She was sparking and burning all at once. Her nerve endings were sparking furiously and blistering delightfully. The blood was roaring in her ears, though as she returned his earlier bite; it could have been him. His hands were everywhere but not exactly where she needed them. Skimming her breasts briefly, and teasing her ever so slightly.

She growled ripped his head up to hers, hands clutching at his black hair aggressively touching their foreheads together.  He ignored her not so silent demand, eyes glinting mischievously. Then it was his lips that were everywhere but they strayed to all inches of her skin. Biting, nipping; and cooling her skin briefly with open mouthed kisses.  All she was capable of was thrashing and clawing into his back, shoulder, and scalp, the tremors and rumbles showing that her limited display was having the intended effect.

As his teeth ever so gently grazed her clit slowly, a moan tore through her reverberating in the room. He chuckled; the vibrations sending more shocks and heat ripples through her. Then-

 _There he was_.

It was like they had never been separated, breathing and moving effortlessly in sync.  Time was fluid around them, spiralling out of control; speeding into the future and sending them back to their first moments. It was slow and drawn out and yet swift, a flash fire. They rocked together, dancing the oldest dance known, all the moves well rehearsed but still new and exciting. Their life together flashed in her eyes. Both lives. Him as his slicked back leader; _Khan Noonian Singh_ and the life he had before. The wildly curled hair, brash and equally as brilliant; _Sherlock Holmes_. Her; the quiet and loyal _Molly Hooper;_ and then the cunning and devious _Kara._ Their beginnings as the woman who could see everything, and the man who refused to admit defeat and then as the warriors. Forged in blood, turmoil, heat and passion. They had been separated many times. First by Sherlock’s forced ignorance to emotions, then being taken by an enemy before being forced into cyrosleep as their Augmented others.

She kissed him, trying to tell him exactly how much she had missed him, gasping lightly as he twisted his hips just so. A moment passed, he brushed a lone tear from her check, gently brushing his lips against hers. It was barely a wisp of one, a soft breeze that sent her crashing over the edge. He was not even a heart beat behind her, more heat scorching her in a way she would happily endure until the end of time. Their foreheads gently touched; his eyes black and wide with memories.

 _‘Molly.’_ He whispered so quietly that she could have assumed that it was but a thought in his mind. They slowly lowered to the ground, breathing deeply in the peacefully still room.

‘ _Sherlock.’_ She whimpered back, as his hand trailed her cheekbone slowly before he kissed her deeply once more. They were back. Molly pushed him back, following his example; trailing her hands over his high cheekbones and rising above him slowly. They simply stared at one another for an endless moment. Then she was crushing herself into him, their time old dance starting anew.


End file.
